


The Last Bowtie

by gay_stuff_ensues



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Phan Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Phan Fluff, general cuteness, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_stuff_ensues/pseuds/gay_stuff_ensues
Summary: Dan and Phil are getting ready in the flat to go to 'The Last Jedi' premiere, and both get abitbreathless seeing each other in their suits.





	The Last Bowtie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic on AO3, so I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Thanks to @powerschlumpfi for this inspiration on Twitter (based on DnP going to the Star Wars the last Jedi premiere, and everyone's comments on how they were yin and yang)
> 
> “whatever you do don’t imagine them dressing up at home for the premiere and both getting a bit breathless at the sight of the other looking hella fine in his suit”
> 
> (and for whoever saw my comment asking someone to write a fic about it… lol I guess that turned out to be me!)
> 
> -Lady Disdain

“Phil, I cannot believe you are making me do this.”

“I’m not making _you,_ I’m making _us._  We have no other options in the next two hours, Dan. Last time they were dry cleaned, and the time before that, we were on tour.” Phil did his best to convince Dan that this was necessary.

“Yeah, on tour, we just had everything ready for us. I don’t have a clue how to iron a damn shirt, but it can’t be _that_ hard.” Dan leaned against the railing leading down to the door to the flat unwillingly.

“Right, except that we don’t actually own an iron,” Phil pointed out.

With some more pleading, Dan was persuaded to accompany Phil to ask the neighbors for an iron. They hadn’t expected the little old lady to have insisted that they borrow the appliance, ironing board, and spray bottle, in addition to her giving detailed instructions on how to iron clothes properly (which were probably essential).

But when she’d inquired; “So where are you two nice young men headed this evening?” with a suggestive wink, they’d hurried out as fast as possible.

 

Dan and Phil took turns attempting to iron their suits and collared shirts for the movie premiere they were attending that evening. Phil had a black suit coat and pants with patterned lapels and a white collared shirt, while Dan, in stark contrast, had a bright white suit coat and pants with a black collared shirt.

“Arghhh, _Phil,_ ” Dan yelled in frustration, “I just made another crease when I tried to iron out the first one!”

Phil walked out of the bathroom while combing his hair, and sidled up to Dan. With one hand, he smoothed the sleeve of the shirt so that it lay flat, and took Dan’s hand with the iron with the other, guiding it across the wrinkles.

“Dan, did you even listen to what she said?”

Dan made a face and sighed against his best friend.

“I just wanted to get out of there before she started… started… I don’t know.”

Phil ignored the comment, knowing what Dan was getting at, and smiling inwardly.

“Try using just the tip of the iron on the part you want, and it won’t mess up the rest,” Phil suggested.

 

Once Dan had successfully finished with his shirt and coat, they stood together in the bathroom doing their hair. Phil found it unfair that Dan was able to just comb through his hair and let it be.

“Everyone loves your hobbit hair, Dan,” Phil complained, “but mine just sticks up and looks gross when I don’t do anything with it.”

 

Dan exited the bathroom finally, letting his hair do as it wished. It took him several moments before he realised exactly what he was looking at. Phil stood near the door to their flat, a slight grin on his face.

“Almost ready, Dan?” Phil scratched the back of his neck and bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Argh, no. I can’t seem to tie this dumb bow tie. It’s made of some weird material and keeps slipping,” Dan released a sigh, “but you got the shirt ironed, so maybe you can get this one, too.”

“Let me try?” Phil asked. Without waiting for an answer, Phil began the process of tying before it slipped and had to be restarted—twice. Phil crinkled his face in concentration while resting his left wrist on Dan’s chest as he tried again. Dan’s shoulder flinched almost unnoticeably at Phil’s touch. He swallowed.

“I don’t think either of us were cut out for wearing anything dressier than sweatpants,” Dan joked, “but I hope you can get this right.”

With the next failure, evidently as frustrated with the tie as Dan had been, Phil vented his concerns.

“But Dan, if you wear a black bow tie with the black collared shirt, you can barely see it. Why should I bother tying it just right when nobody’s going to notice anyway?” Phil complained. Dan wet his lips before answering.

“You’re _supposed_ to wear a tie to this thing, Phil, and if I wore a white one, it would look ridiculous. You can’t argue that.” Dan fiddled with his coat lapels, not wanting to show how he was being affected by his roommate’s close proximity. Phil’s hand remained on his chest.

“Though I guess if—” Dan started.

“Wait, that’s fine, it doesn’t matter now, I’ve got it,” Phil concluded proudly. He straightened the knot a final time before taking a step back from Dan to admire his work, tilting his head comically.

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes. He struck several outlandish poses before getting a better look at Phil’s face. His gaze was fixed not to Dan’s collar, but his eyes. It was steady, and slightly longing, and the more Phil looked the harder it became for Dan to avoid thinking about Phil looking. Dan felt warm, and in the tiniest corner of his mind that wasn’t focused on Phil knew that it wasn’t due to his coat.

“Phil,” Dan started.

“Yeah, Dan?”

“You… we look like fucking yin and yang.”

That wasn’t the sentence that Dan had expected to come out of his mouth at that moment, yet somehow it had.

“Who said we weren’t?” Phil said cheekily.

“Phil, if you ever say that again, I swear I’ll—” Dan was cut off.

“You’ll what?”

They had been getting closer and closer, gravitating towards each other, and were now only several inches apart.

“I’ll… I’ll kiss you.” Dan wasn’t in a romantic comedy, he knew that much, but it didn’t stop him from using cheesy lines on his best friend.

“Well in that case,” Phil said breathlessly, _“who said we weren’t yin and yang?”_

Dan shook his head with a smile, and gently leaned in ever so slowly to press a kiss to Phil’s lips. Phil slid his hands to settle on the back of Dan’s neck, caressing tender flesh while Dan clutched lightly at Phil’s waist.

They were only able to make it to the door several minutes later.

“Hey Dan,” asked Phil, his forehead leaning against Dan’s shoulder as they caught their breath, “Can I hold your hand?”

Dan let out a huffed nose-laugh at that, and rolled his eyes before agreeing.

“Oh Philly, I think you’d better.”

 

That evening, no one would notice when the two instinctively grabbed each other’s fingers during a particularly intense part of the movie, but that was when they both realised that Phil had been right. They _were_ yin and yang; both different but fitted together perfectly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first posted AO3 fic. Let me know what you guys thought of it!  
> I wanted to write this soon after the premiere, but I didn't get to it until my winter break... which turned into nervous revisions...Awrf. Aaand the title is a bit of a stretch from 'The Last Jedi', I know, I know. 
> 
> Also! I'm looking to beta some stories from any of you all, so comment with your email or whatever if you're interested!
> 
> -Lady Disdain


End file.
